juega a cupido y te enamoraras
by karin-chan150301
Summary: dicen que si juegas con fuego te quemas, pues lo mismo pasa cuando juegas con el amor. es igual de peligroso e impredesible asi que si no lo manejas bien te puedes llegar a enamorar. pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad.


JUEGA A CUPIDO Y TE ENAMORARAS

Se encontraba tumbada en la cama, lloraba descontroladamente los recuerdos de esta tarde daban vueltas una y otra vez y con cada recuerdo las lagrimas rodaban sin control por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Desde que salió del colegio no había hecho nada más que llorar y lamentarse, ni siquiera había hablado con su melliza ni con su hermano ni con su futura cuñada.

-Karin-chan deberías dejar de llorar, tarde o temprano las cosas se arreglaran.-le expresó una chica de cabello marrón claro el cual llevaba sujeto en dos coletas y tenia puesto un uniforme azul.

-Yuzu no es por ser grosera pero por favor déjame sola… lo único que quiero es estar sola.- le contesto entre lagrimas una chica de cabello negro sujeto por una coleta con dos mechones a cada lado y ojos ónix que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que su melliza.

-está bien pero… ¿qué le digo a onii-chan?- pregunto dudosa.

Limpio con el dorso de su mano un poco sus lagrimas- dile que ya me dormí y que no hablare con nadie esta mañana.- y sin más se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y sollozo en silencio.

La chica de cabello marrón, que ahora se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, solo suspiro ya hablaría con ella luego por ahora dejaría que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la azabache opto por girarse sobre la cama y quedar bocarriba para mirar el techo.

¿Cómo carajos una chica sensata, fuerte, autosuficiente, con un carácter muy fuerte, y que no duda en arreglar las cosas a golpes, había terminado así llorando por un chico, específicamente por Toshiro Hitsugaya? Bueno claro que lo recordaba, pero lo que no entendía es como en un simple año tantas cosas habían pasado. Valla año se decía ella.

**-flash back-**

Todo había empezado el día de inicio a clase, era su segundo año de secundaria y estaba segura de que sería el mejor. Caminaba junto a su hermana Yuzu.

-Karin-chan te veo en la salida, estaré con Ururu-chan y Jinta-kun…-dijo la de cabello marrón claro.

-si no te preocupes- contesto la mencionada mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada, sus ojos se iluminaron al hallarla.-Yuzu-chan te veré en la salida hasta entonces.- y sin más se alejo. La chica que hasta hace dos mili segundos se encontraba junto a la de pelo negro sonrió, realmente le gustaba ver a su melliza así de feliz y con suerte pronto conocería la causa o mejor dicho al causante de tal cambio.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello blanquecino, orbes turquesa y tez canela. Estaba tan concentrado en su celular que se sorprendió cuando su vista se vio interrumpida por un tacto frio proveniente de un par de manitas que reconoció al instante.

-Kurosaki, quita tus manos de mis ojos ahora-de inmediato un refunfuño de parte de la de la mencionada se hiso presente y enseguida el tacto de esta desvaneció de los ojos del peliblanco.

-¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así?- indicó con molestia para luego cruzarse de brazos y posarse frente al chico.

-pues no veo otra manera de llamarte.- explicó el chico restándole importancia ya que de inmediato volvió a ver a su celular.

-ya te dije que me llames Karin, ¿Qué acaso te cuesta mucho llamarme así? ¿Es muy difícil a caso Toshiro?- riño sin cambiar el tono usado.

-ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre ¿cuándo entenderás tu?-dijo con un tono de voz neutro.

-pues yo te seguiré diciendo así hasta que me canse.- expuso para luego hacer una mueca.

-haz lo que quieras, poco me importa.-

-si continuas así nadie te querrá y te quedaras solo y con siete gatos.- expresó en tono de malicia.

-pues bien para mí ya que no tengo interés en nadie y mucho menos si se parece a ti- expuso con molestia.

-pues tampoco me agradas-y enseguida le saco la lengua a lo que el giro los ojos en señal de molestia.

-¿saben que cada vez que tienen peleas así se ven como un par de novios?- apuntó un chico que apenas había llegado pero que había escuchado muy bien los argumentos de ambos.

-¡claro que no!- expresaron a las vez el par de chicos que hace unos momentos peleaban.

-lo que digan.- expreso sin mucho interés pero aun así con la intención de molestar.

-mira mejor cállate Yukio si no quieres que te golpe.- amenazo la pelinegra.

-huy se defiende, es una chica de cuidado Hitsugaya, valla novia te conseguiste- expreso con burla el chico rubio.

-¿novia? Creo que paso. Cuando quiera un amigo y no una cita ese será el momento para llamarla a ella.- dijo con desdén.

-y yo cuando quiera a un engreído, nenita y no un hombre, mejor llamo a alguien como tú Yuki-chan porque Toshiro ni para eso sirve.-con esto esbozo una de sus típicas sonrisas secarronas.

-golpe bajo, admítanlo chicos- dijo una voz femenina.

-cállate tu Soi Fong que en nada ayudas- dijo con molestia el rubio.

-desde cuando se trata así a una dama Yuki-chan-indicó con sarcasmo la mencionada.

-damas ¿ustedes? Ja no me hagan reír-

-perdón pero yo que sepa si lo somos, no es nuestra culpa que tu parezcas mas mujer que nosotras solo por tu hermosísima melena rubia-en las últimas palabras la chica de baja estatura acaricio el cabello del rubio asiendo que este se irritara mas.

-ese par se lleva peor que nosotros- dijo el albino algo sorprendido.

-ni que lo digas…- enseguida miro al chico y volvió a hablar.- ahora que lo recuerdo ¿entonces puedo llamarte Toshiro?-sonrió.

-aunque te diga que no aun los vas a hacer ¿verdad?-dijo con un semblante serio.

-por supuesto-

-pues ahí está tu respuesta… Karin-y con esto se fue. Ella solo rio y fue tras él, quien diría que las cosas marcharían tan bien desde ese momento.- pero solo podrás tomarte confianzas conmigo cuando yo te lo diga-

-no seas amárgate Toshiro-kun.- en respuesta el chico solo suspiro.

-oigan no me dejen ahí sola con la nena de Yukio si no pronto la gente pensara que lo conozco o peor aun creerán que es mi amigo.- dijo con preocupación fingida.

-por eso ni te preocupes que nadie en su sano juicio creería que alguien como yo estaría involucrado con alguien como tu.- dijo el rubio mientras los alcanzaba.

-tienes razón, nadie pensaría que una chica tan divertida como yo andaría relacionada con un teto como tu.- dijo divertida.

-eres una…- no pudo continuar ya que el timbre sonó.- tienes suerte de que ya comienzan las clases.-

-el que tiene suerte eres tú…- la pelea verbal de ambos chicos se vio interrumpida ya que llegaron al aula.

**-fin del flash back-**

Los días pasaron, la amistad entre los cuatro se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte en especial para el peliblanco y la azabache que sin darse cuenta fueron depositando mas y mas confianza el uno en el otro. Tal vez habían compartido clase desde que se encontraban en el primer año pero ahora más que nunca sentían una conexión entre ambos y pronto sin darse cuenta ya se consideraba el mejor amigo del otro y para sorpresa de todos lo admitían libremente.

**-un mes y medio después del comienzo de clases-**

Las clases del día por fin habían terminado, un grupo conformado por una chica de cabello negro, una azabache, un chico de cabellera rubia y un albino caminaban rumbo a la parada de autobús y aunque para cualquiera pareciera que estos peleaban para ellos era lo que podían llamar una conversación amena.

-bueno ¿y qué hay del proyecto de historia?- decía la chica de ojos gris oscuro.

-pues si quieren yo hago la maqueta, pero eso si que uno de ustedes idiotas- señalo a los dos chicos frente a ella- tendrá que ayudarme.

-si dejas de insultar yo te ayudo, pero que Soi Fong-san haga el informe para Urahara-sensei y que el estúpido de Yukio haga las diapositivas- los mencionados, el de orbes esmeralda con molestia, asintieron.

-bueno entonces ya vámonos- dijo en exigencia el de cabellera dorada.

-si quieren ya váyanse ustedes yo todavía tengo que esperar a mi hermana- dijo la de ojos ónix.

-¿tienes una hermana?- dijeron con sorpresa el de ojos verdes y la de orbes grises.

-claro que tengo una hermana ¿Cómo rayos se les olvido si la menciono a cada cinco segundos?- dijo mientras fruncía el seño.

-Pues…- la de cabello cortó quiso excusarse pero el grito de una joven a lo lejos la interrumpió.

-¡Karin-chan, Karin-chan espérame!-grito a lo lejos, seguido de esto corrió hasta encontrarse frente al grupo de jóvenes. Con la respiración entrecortada comenzó a hablar.- Karin-chan… pensé que… que no me esperarías-

-te lo prometí y lo cumplí- dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigos ya que nunca la habían visto con ese brillo en los ojos.- -y realmente te lo agradezco- correspondió la castaña clara.- oh por cierto ¿podríamos esperar a una de mis amigas?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Yuzu… claro pero que no tarde mucho.- y como si con estas palabras hubiera invocado a la amiga de su melliza as lo lejos se diviso a una chica cabellera que aunque estuviera amarrada por un molote se podía divisar que era castaña, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate y su piel era blanca.

-Yuzu-san le agradezco que me esperara- dijo en un tono muy bajo pero lo suficiente como para que la oyeran cierto peliblanco el cual si poder evitarlo se perdió en el sonrojo de la pobre joven.

-oye Karin ¿no me digas que ella es tu hermana?- dijo mientras una sonrisa ladeada se presentaba en su rostro.

-si ¿algún problema con ello?- lo reto la de ojos ónix.

-no en absoluto, solo que me sorprende que tu melliza sea una dama y tú ni a mujer llegas- esto consiguió hacer que la azabache se molestara y que la castaña se sonrojara.

-no seas estúpido por favor- contesto.

-¿y la otra quién es?- pregunto con una mueca la de ojos grises.

-ella es Hinamori momo, va en mi clase y pues desde hace unas semanas comencé a hablar con ella.- dijo la melliza de la chica agresiva.

\- oh por cierto te presento a unos amigos…- miro a los tres chocos frente a ella y comenzó por señalarlos uno a uno-el rubio nenita es Yukio Hans Voralberna- el chico solo hiso una mueca por la manera que lo presento, pero de inmediato al cambio por la sonrisa ladeada de hace unos minutos.- ella es Soi Fong- la mencionada le sonrió a la hermana de su amiga pero le dedico una mueca a la otra chaca, algo en ella no le agradaba.- y a él ya lo conoces ¿Toshiro-kun te acuerdas de mi hermana?-el solo asintió a lo que la melliza sonrió.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- dijo mirando detenidamente a la amiga de la castaña.

En ese momento algo dentro de él no pudo separarse de la presencia der esa chica tan solo sabía que el nombre de ella y que asistía en el segundo año en el grupo "A", pero con eso el no se iba a conformar, quería hacerse su amigo y tal vez hasta ser novios en un futuro no sería mala idea.

**-regreso a la realidad-**

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos pero a pesar de que se escuchaba que realmente era urgente ella no hiso nada más que meterse bajo las sabanas.

-Karin-chan no te puedes quedar ahí para siempre, si quieres podemos hablar-esa voz correspondía a su futura cuñada, la verdad solo era la novia de su hermano pero bueno tras cuatro años de noviazgo dudaba que ellos no llegaran al altar.

-no estoy de humor Rukia-san-la chica de ojos violetas solo suspiro, al parecer si era grave y no una tontería, aunque conociendo a la hermana de su novio dudaba que ella se pusiera así solo por una estupidez. Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar al peli naranja de su novio para que este hablara con ella.

Cuando la de ojos ónix dejo de oír ruidos fuera de su habitación continuo con sus recuerdo.

**-flash back-**

Las semanas que le siguió al encuentro ella noto que su mejor amigo comenzaba a actuar extraño así que se aventuro a averiguar.

-Toshiro-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella dudosa.

-si- fue la respuesta de este.

-pues no te creo-

-no lo hagas, yo se que lo que te digo es cierto-

-claro que no, ni tú te la crees-

Tras minutos y minutos que parecieron eternos el por fin le confesó lo de la castaña, a lo que ella como "buena" amiga decidió ayudar.

-¿qué te parece si hablo con ella?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡no lo hagas!- más que una petición de un favor sonó como una orden.

-pues no lo sé- dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

-hago lo que quieras pero no le digas- dijo esta vez con notorio suplicio.

-bueno, no lo hare- dijo ella con esa mirada que inspiraba confianza a cualquiera, por pequeños milisegundos el albino sintió alivio pero este desapareció al escuchar lo siguiente.- tú se lo dirás- y después lo jalo del brazo.

-¡estás loca! Yo no le diré nada.- dijo tornándose su rostro de un color carmesí.

-no quiero que te le confieses, solo que hables con ella- dijo logrando tranquilizar a su amigo por unos minutos. Después de esto los dos adolecentes comenzaron la búsqueda de las dos castañas para poder conversar por unos segundos pero al divisar a las dos chicas el sonrojo y los nervios del peliblanco regresaron.

-vamos Toshiro-kun, no seas gallina- dijo mientras tiraba más fuerte de él.

-ok… pero no cometas estupideces- dijo al notar que su amiga no desistiría.

-te lo prometo- y sin más los dos fueron directo con las chicas.

Ese día por la tarde los cuatro caminaron a la parada del autobús, todos metidos en diferentes conversaciones, su melliza estaba con la castaña platicando sobre moda y la pelinegra con el albino sobre lo que ella haría para ayudarlo con la de ojos chocolate.

-el plan es muy sencillo, le diré mil y un cosas buenas sobre ti y t6e aseguro que ella caerá rendida a tus pies- susurro la pelinegra.

-solo procura no mentir- contesto el chico con el mismo tono de voz.

-no para nada, oh y otra cosa tendré que averiguar cosas e ella y en cuanto las sepa tu pondrás en práctica la fase dos de mi ingenioso plan.

\- ¿y cuál es?- cuestiono.

-pues que tu ella casualmente tengan "cosas en común", seria magnifico que ella encontrara a un chico que sea como ella- dijo con malasia.

-estás loca, no pienso engañarla- la reprendió el

-no la engañaras solo será una mentirilla piadosa, ¿que acaso no quieres que ella se fije en ti?- cuestiono ella.

-sí, pero no con mentira-

Días después de lo acontecido vio fallar frente a sus ojos cada plan que ella se ingeniaba, procuro organizar una cita entre esos dos y no funciono, hacerse pasar por héroe tampoco, ser detallista menos, y qué decir de confesarle lo que él sentía por ella, lo único que consiguió fue odiar a la castaña por su respuesta.

**-fin del flash back-**

La chica abrió con pesar los ojos y de estos salieron pequeñas lágrimas que pronto se perdieron en la sabana, se odiaba internamente porque si ella no hubiera comenzado con aquello su amigo no se hubiera aferrado querer con interés a la chica de cabellera chocolate. Se disponía a seguir sufriendo en silencio cuando escucho la voz de quien menos se esperaba, pero por su mente paso _"eras el único que faltaba… ichi-nii"_.

-Karin, tenemos que hablar y poco me importa que digas que no.- espero unos segundos pero nada de respuesta.- Karin se que estas despierta así que abre, si no lo haces tirare la puerta y hablo enserio- poco fue el tiempo que espero ya que pronto una chica con cabello negro muy desordenado que apenas si la daba forma a lo que parecía una coleta, los ojos que usualmente irradiaban felicidad ahora se encontraban cansados e hinchados probablemente porque estuvo llorando toda la tarde pensó el de ojos marrón, y en sus mejillas se notaban pequeños rastros de lagrimas, esto valla que colmaba la paciencia de el hermano mayor nunca en su vida había visto a su hermana ni siquiera cuando tenía cuatro años y su madre murió, ella más que nadie entiendo que lo que su progenitora menos quisiera era verla triste y que lo que menos necesitaba su familia era una carga en sus vidas ya bastante tenían con la tristeza y ella no quería preocupar a nadie así que desde ese día ella jamás lloro hasta hoy, en cuanto descubriera al responsable lo haría pagar y con creses.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ichi-nii?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo serio.

-no sé de que hablas- dijo ella apenas arrastrando las palabras.

-no seas tonta, hablo de tu sufrimiento, ¿Quién lo causo?-

-yo…- quería mentir, pero al ver lo mucho que afectaba a su hermano las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, enseguida el joven peli naranja la abrazo protectoramente, nadie haría llorar a su hermanita, nadie.

Tras controlarse comenzó a contarle a su hermano lo sucedido, desde el primer día hasta llegar al momento en el que ella pensaba momentos antes de la llegada de su hermano.

-y después de que ayudaste al enano ese ¿qué paso?- dijo conteniendo la ira.

-ichi-nii no le digas así, en estos últimos meses creció, incluso me rebasa.- dijo con una sonrisa amarga.- pero bueno… Tras ayudarlo durante los seis mese siguientes, meses en los que pasaron grandes cosa como que la "inocente" Hinamori demostró que tan inocente y amable no era, inocente porque resulto que ya tenía varios ex novios y tierna dejo de ser en el momento en el que desprecio cruelmente a mi amigo cuando yo le conté lo que él sentía por ella- la azabache bufo con molestia y luego continuo-aun recuerdo lo que me dijo- el tono de su voz cambio con la intención copiar la de la castaña pero de manera que sonó boba-"el no es mi tipo… digamos que a mí me gustan menos… menos como es el" fue lo que la tipa esa dijo. Jamás la perdonaría por ello pero aun así tenía que aceptar las cosas. Pero la gota que derramo la poca paciencia que me quedaba fue cuando esta comenzó a hablar mal de Soi-chan solo por una mísera pelea y para ponerle la cereza al pastel Hinamori oso con intentar robarle el novio a Yuzu-con esto miro a su hermano para ver su reacción, la cual fue fruncir mas el seño- que aunque sea un estúpido Yukio las verdad me alegra que sean novios… ¿ahora entiendes porque odio a Hinamori?-frunció el seño.

El peli naranja desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, entendía que las razones por las cuales su pequeña hermanita odiaba a esa chica Hinamori porque bueno ¿Quién en su sano juicio perdonaría a alguien que habla mal de sus supuestos amigos para poner a todos en contra de todos, a alguien que intentaba hacerle daño a quien más quieres y que aparte es doble cara? pero lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué su hermanita, la más fuerte, la que no le daba importancia a cosas bobas lloraba por esa estupidez? Tendría que escucharla más y averiguar qué era lo que realmente la tenia así. Espero algunos minutos, en los que pudo notar que su hermanita apretaba más sus puños, realmente debía ser algo grave, tras esperar a que esta continuara con su relato y que lo único que escucho fue el sonido del viento contra la ventana y a lo lejos el televisor de la estancia, prosiguió a romper el silencio.

-mira Karin-suspiro- te entiendo pero… lo que no logro comprender es ¿Por qué lloras? Dudo que sea solo por eso.- y con esto espero alentar a su hermana a continuar.

-pues…-meditaba sobre cómo decir esas palabras que por dentro ya la habían consumido- lo que pasa es que… que por su culpa Toshiro-kun y yo ya no somos amigos-

El adolecente miro ingenuo a la "pequeña" a su lado- no me digas que… que estas así por…- en seguida la ingenuidad se vio remplazada por la ira- ¡POR LA PULGA ESA DE CABELLO BLANCO!-grito por fin, no podía creer que ese desgraciado hubiera causado la tristeza de su uno de sus más preciados tesoros, claro está los otros eran su otra hermanita y su novia.

-ichi-nii ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no lo llames enano, elfo, pulga o cualquier cosa que haga referencia a su baja estatura? Ya te dije que creció en estos meses y que incluso es más alto que yo.-espeto con tranquilidad la pelinegra cosa que enfureció más al mayor.

\- ¿y todavía lo defiendes?- volvió a reclamar solo que esta vez sin gritar.

-pues… si- dijo nerviosa. El chico junto a ella solo respiro, tenía que controlarse a sí no solo conseguiría pelear con su hermana.

-bueno, pero se puede saber ¿qué rayos hiso el idiota ese?-pregunto entre dientes.

-Es que, desde que la tonta esa comenzó a hacerle caso porque quería fastidiarme el solo sabe hablar de ella y eso a mí me molesta porque desde lo sucedido con Soi-chan digamos que ya no puedo ni verla en pintura, el a sabiendas de eso no deja de hacerlo. Hoy en la tarde después de las clases el muy estúpido le pidió a Hinamori que fuera su novia aun cuando yo le dije que en cuanto lo hiciera se olvidara de que éramos amigos… y lo peor ella me lo restregó en la cara porque sabía que yo no lo soportaría…- no pudo continuar con su relato ya que el de ojos marrón la interrumpió.

-espera un momento ¿Por qué te dolería que la niñita esa anduviera con el elfo de cabello blanco?- dijo en un tono serio.

-este… yo…- ahora maldecía que por andar deprimida no supo ni lo que decía. Mientras ella se lamentaba mentalmente, el peli naranja comenzó a conectar las cosas y a pensar con racionalidad. La única manera de que a su queridísima hermana le doliera el que el enano ese tuviera novia seria porque… A ELLA LE GUSTABA. Miro en dirección a la pelinegra esperando encontrar algo que desmintiera sus sospechas, pero lo que encontró solo confirmo lo que pensaba, el nerviosismo de la chica y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no podían delatarla más.

-d-dime ¿te gusta la pulga esa…?- dijo con miedo. Esperaba que ella frunciera el seño, lo golpeara en la cara, gritara que si estaba loco o que hiciera cualquier cosa para decirle que se equivocaba.

La chica solo bajo la mirada para después asentir. Y valla que el chico tuvo que contener sus gritos y esas ganas que tenia de ir hasta la casa del duende ese y golpearlo hasta que quedara en coma. Pero ver la carita triste de su hermanita menor valla que lo derrumbo, tal vez esta era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien tanto como para llorar por no tener el mismo afecto por parte de este.

-Karin…-suspiro- ¿y qué paso después?- la de ojos ónix se sorprendió al ver que se hermano no actuaba como un demente, sobreprotector y en lugar de ello se mostraba comprensivo.

-bueno ella me lo dijo y yo le fui a reclamar a Toshiro, cosa que a él no le gusto y me dijo que si no lo iba a dejar ser feliz pues que lo mejor era ya no ser amigo… por eso eh estado así toda la tarde.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

El chico por más que deseara golpear al causante del sufrimiento de la azabache no podía hacer nada que no fuese consolarla. Pasaron un rato mas así, conversando de cosas que le alegrarán el día a la mortificada chica hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse los hiso callar.

-Karin-chan alguien quiere hablar contigo ¿le digo que suba?- lo chica en la puerta los miro con una sonrisa en los labios, hacia tanto que no veía a sus dos hermanos conversando amenamente.

-dile que suba Yuzu, ichi-nii creo que luego terminamos con esta plática.- el peli naranja solo asintió y salió acompañado por su hermana castaña.

El se dirijo a la cocina mientras la chica invitaba a pasar al amigo de su hermana. Al entrar noto la diminuta figura de su novia quien se encontraba ayudando a preparar la cena.

-¿ya hablaste con Karin-chan?- dijo la femenina sin girarse a verlo.

-sí, creo que las cosas ya están bien dentro de ella, además ahora está con una amiga en su habitación-dijo mientras se acercaba a la de cabello corto.

-espero no demore mucho con esta porque ya casi esta la cena.-

Antes de que el chico respondiera algo su pequeña hermana de ojos miel entro a la cocina, este dirigió toda su atención a ella.

-Yuzu ¿Quién era la amiga de Karin?- cuestiono este.

-¿amiga?- preguntó confundida pero luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y continuo- no era ninguna amiga de Karin-chan, era Toshiro-kun que quería hablar con ella a solas. Lo más seguro es que se reconcilien o mejor aun que él quiera pedirle que sean novios y por eso quería estar a solas con ella.- dijo muy entusiasmada.

Esto valla que dejo en shock a su hermano ya que enseguida callo desmallado. Las dos chicas ante esto solo sonrieron para luego continuar con los preparativos de la cena.

**-Mientras tanto-**

Ya habían pasado exactamente cinco minutos desde que el toco a la puerta y la pelinegra aunque con un poco de sorpresa y molestia combinadas lo dejo pasar, y desde entonces ni una sola palabra habían cruzado ese par. No fue hasta que la pelinegra decidió romper con el silencio.

-¿has venido a caso a restregarme en la cara lo bien que te la has pasado con ella desde que te deje por fin?- dijo con un notable odio en sus palabras.

-Karin ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así?- dijo él en un tono neutral.

-no…- dijo ella en un tono muy bajo pero aun así el pudo escucharla.

-pues ahí está tu respuesta-

-¿entonces a que has venido?- cuestiono ella con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

-vine…-suspiro- vine a pedirte perdón. Perdón por que fui un imbécil que cambio a la mejor chica que pudo encontrarse en su camino, a la que lo ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, la que ha estado ahí a pesar de que yo he hecho y dicho muchas cosas y todo por alguien que no vale la pena.- dijo con un notorio arrepentimiento.

-pues… ¿se puede saber de quién hablas?- dijo ella con un tono de voz muy divertido.

-no te cansas de humillarme ¿verdad?- ella solo negó-pues es obvio que quien no vale la pena es Hinamori, me di cuenta porque escuche lo que te dijo y después ella me lo repitió enfrente de todos. Y la mejor chica que me pude encontrar en esta vida…- un sonrojo se hiso presente en las mejillas de el- eres tú ¿me perdonas?

La azabache solo sonrió-tonto como no voy a perdonar a mi mejor amigo- las últimas palabras valla que le dolieron a ella.

-ah y sobre eso de los mejores amigos- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Esto sorprendió a la pelinegra, pero no fue lo único ya que pocos segundos después sus labios se encontraban unidos a los del albino. Al principio se quedo en shock pero después de unas milésimas de la duración de tal acto ella correspondió.

Cuando por fin se separaron el prosiguió a hablar- de ahora en adelante ya eres mi novia.

-no recuerdo haber dicho que si- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-eso es porque no te pregunte y antes de que digas alguno de tus ingeniosos argumentos déjame decirte que de nada te servirán yo no cambiare de parecer.-

-la verdad no pensaba decir nada.-

-pues para mí eso está bien- y con esto se acerco de poco en poco para volver a unir sus labios con los de ella hasta que…

-¡MALDITA PULGA, MAS TE VALE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI HERMANITA!- en el umbral de la puerta se podía ver a un peli naranja muy furioso detrás de él a una preocupada castaña y a una molesta morena que en menos de dos milisegundos golpeo al de ojos marrón y se lo llevo de ahí no sin antes disculparse y avisar que la cena estaba lista.

-¿te quedas a cenar?- pregunto una divertida chica.

-sí, tu hermana y tu cuñada cocinan bien, ojala tu cocinaras igual de bien- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la chica frente as el solo pudo hacer un puchero y sacarle la lengua.

-valla novia que me eh conseguido.- y con esto se levanto de la cama.

La pelinegra observo cómo este salía de la habitación, no podía creer como una chica que le profeso eterna amistad a él albino ahora lo veía con esos ojos de amor.

Ante eso recordó las palabras de su gemela cuando ella le dijo que le ayudara a unir al de cabello blanco con la castaña _"Karin, el que juega con fuego se quema" _al principio no entendió a lo que se refería, pero ahora estaba segura de su significado claro que en su caso era _"juega a Cupido y te enamoraras"._

**-fin-**

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- bueno aquí les traigo esta larga historia de un capitulo, se que poco tiene que ver con el titulo pero es que me desvié del tema y pues esto salió, la verdad iba a narrar mejor como le fue a Karin con cada uno de sus planes pero no sé que me paso que luego ya no me gusto la historia y la modifique a esto. Espero de igual manera les guste y por cierto ya voy a continuar con lo prometido, el capítulo 12 de "lidiando con mi ex"

2.- bueno quiero darles gracias a aquellos que leen mis historias que aunque no son tan buenas (claro está sin contar "lidiando con mi ex" que esa sí que me está quedando o al menos yo pienso eso) les agradan, pero les doy un mega ultra gigantesco gracias a quienes dejan comentarios ya que ellos me hacen saber que mis historias no son tan malas y evitan que me den ganas de borrarlas.

3.- los personajes son de tite kubo yo solo cree un universo alterno con esta historia. Bueno sin más que decir me despido, bye, cuídense, comenten para que no borre la historia, recomienden mis historias, besos y sayonara.


End file.
